You Can't Save Me
by AbominableSnowman23
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is finishing up her first year as a professor at Hogwarts when former classmate Tom Riddle comes calling, with an agenda she doesn't know about. Who knew everything could change in one night? One-Shot.


Minerva peered out the window at the moonlight through the window in her quarters. She stood in her bathrobe and her hair rigidly pulled back into a knot. The years had brought many changes, but one thing that hadn't changed was the beauty of the moonlight over the Hogwarts landscape, even with its haunted memories. Minerva's thoughts turned back to a day that day seemed so long ago . . . .

Minerva nervously paced her quarters, pulling on her long thick braid at every opportunity. She was finally Transfiguration Professor, her dream job. She was finally allowed this opportunity because Professor Dumbledore had ascended to the position of Headmaster. Tomorrow, the students would leave, and her first year would be over. She quickly glanced out her window. The moonlight made the landscape look almost serene. A walk, maybe that's what she needed. She quickly threw a cloak on and headed out. She felt almost silly walking about the corridors. She almost felt as if she needed to ask permission to walk the grounds at this time; but she gently reminded herself that she was no longer a student and didn't need to ask permission. She gracefully walked down the grand staircase. As she was descending, she couldn't help but notice someone walking toward her, up the stairs. She squinted her eyes in the ill lighting to get a better look. She found the figure to be none other than Tom Riddle. It had been years since she had seen him. The last time she had seen him had been the day she graduated Hogwarts. Minerva quickly withdrew from her reverie and greeted him.

"Riddle." Minerva acknowledged.

"McGonagall." Riddle said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked.

"I'm meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Riddle said.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"You always were impulsive." Riddle smirked.

"And you always had a hidden agenda." Minerva quipped.

"If you'll excuse me, I wouldn't want to keep Professor Dumbledore waiting." Riddle said.

Minerva slightly nodded her head and Riddle continued up the stairs. Riddle always seemed like he was up to something, even during their days at Hogwarts. He had been a year behind her, but she saw enough of him. Her seventh year, she had been named Head Girl and Riddle had been a Slytherin Prefect. He always had a knack for getting what he wanted. Perhaps it was his smooth talking or his dashing good looks; whatever it was, Tom Riddle appeared to be on the path to becoming the Minister of Magic, yet here he was at Hogwarts. She wrapped her cloak tighter and left the castle for a stroll around the grounds. She immediately headed for the lake. The scenery seemed so beautiful and serene. One could get lost in his or her own thoughts staring out onto the lake. But Minerva's thoughts were no longer plagued by her nervousness, but rather, Riddle. Something seemed different about him. She had heard that he had done some travelling abroad as well as work at Bourgin and Burkes. She had always found his choice of employment odd. For someone with Riddle's talents, working as a lowly shopkeeper seemed beneath him. His boyish looks seemed to have left him, not that he still wasn't a handsome fellow. Riddle had always been good-looking, and he knew it. Many a girl at Hogwarts had chased after the charming Tom Riddle, only to have their advances thwarted. Minerva hadn't been one of those girls with a silly schoolgirl crush. She had been far too focused on her studies to worry about such silly notions. Minerva sighed and attempted to skip a stone across the still waters of the lake. The act seemed so childish. She no longer had time in her life for childish acts. She had made her fair share of mistakes over the past few years since graduating Hogwarts, but now was the time to correct those mistakes. She took one last glance over the lake and headed back into the castle.

Minerva couldn't help but wonder if Riddle was still in the castle, so she headed for Dumbledore's office. She was about to say the password to the gargoyle, when the steps began to appear. Walking down the stairs was none other than Tom Riddle, who didn't look too pleased. His eyes locked with Minerva's and he scowled.

"Leaving so soon, Riddle?" Minerva asked.

"Shortly." Riddle replied.

Professor Dumbledore walked down the stairs. Minerva and Riddle both watched him descend.

"Minerva, how can I be of assistance?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I just wanted to ask a question, but I can see you're busy, Professor Dumbledore." Minerva said.

"Minerva, we're colleagues now, please call me Albus." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Prof…Albus." Minerva replied.

"Now, what is your question?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just wanted your opinion on a lesson for next year." Minerva said.

"Ah, perhaps this would be better fitted for tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Minerva responded.

"And could you please escort Mr. Riddle out?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva nodded as Professor Dumbledore left.

"Come on, Riddle." Minerva said.

She stood impatiently waiting for Riddle by the stairs. Tom watched her and inwardly scowled. Dumbledore had ruined his plans. He had known that Dumbledore would never hire him, but he had thought that he would have had at least a little time to wander the school. He had business he needed to attend to, business of a very important nature; hiding his Horcrux. There had to be a way to stay for a while longer, at least enough time to do what he needed to do.

"Can't we take a stroll around the school, just for old time's sake?" Riddle asked.

"I was told to escort you out, Riddle." Minerva said.

"Yes, you were; but Professor Dumbledore never said we couldn't take a stroll. Please, Minerva, I haven't been here in so long. I miss the place." Riddle said.

Tom Riddle had actually used her given name. She never would have thought that it possible to hear him utter those words. Her heart gave a small tug. She supposed it couldn't hurt anything to allow him one round of the school.

"We need to make it quick." Minerva said sternly.

Riddle nodded and headed up the stairs. It was a start, but he still needed a way to ditch her. A plan began to formulate in his head. It would probably hurt the woman silently walking beside it, but Riddle didn't care about her. He just cared about getting what he wanted. He led them to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I've never been in here." Riddle commented.

"I don't suppose you have, seeing as you're a Slytherin." Minerva responded.

"Can we?" Riddle asked.

"Can we what, Riddle?" Minerva asked.

"Go inside." Riddle replied.

"What makes you think I would let you in there?" Minerva asked.

"Dumbledore said that you're head of Gryffindor House; impressive for being your first year teaching." Riddle said.

"I am, but what makes you think I would do that." Minerva retorted.

Riddle gripped Minerva's arm and gazed into her eyes.

"Please?" Riddle whispered.

Minerva's legs seemed to almost give way. What was Tom Riddle trying to do? Riddle steadied her which caused Minerva to blush.

"Just this once, Riddle. The students should hopefully be in bed." Minerva muttered.

Riddle smirked. If he had known she was this easy to manipulate, he would have tried more back during their Hogwarts days. She could have been of great use to him. Minerva led him into the Gryffindor common room. It was plastered in crimson and gold, just as he expected it to be. The place had somewhat of a homey feel, but he believed the Slytherin common room to be far superior.

"Now you've seen it, you can leave." Minerva said.

"Are your quarters attached?" Riddle asked.

"Yes." Minerva answered curtly.

"There's no reason to be so short, I'm only curious. As you stated before I'm a Slytherin, thus, I resided in the dungeons." Riddle said.

"You need to leave." Minerva said.

"One quick peak?" Riddle asked.

"And then you'll leave?" Minerva asked.

"And then I'll leave." Riddle smirked.

Minerva threw her hands in the air in exasperation and motioned for Riddle to follow her. Riddle smirked. His plan was unfolding perfectly. Minerva opened the door to her quarters and Riddle walked through the door. The place wasn't much. There were hardly any personal touches to the room, except for a photo of her parents. No picture of a lover, things could work out possibly better than he planned. He walked to the window, pushed the curtain aside, and looked out on the grounds. Most would call it breathtaking, but Riddle had no time for such pettiness.

"Riddle." Minerva groaned.

"The view, it's breathtaking, come see." Riddle said.

"I've looked out a window before, Riddle." Minerva stated.

"Just come here." Riddle demanded.

Minerva reluctantly walked to the window. Surprisingly, Riddle was right about the view. It was breathtaking. It was even more beautiful than the last time she viewed out her window. Riddle reached his hand for her arm. Minerva brushed his hand away, but Riddle was persistent, and placed his hand back on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked.

"You probably don't realize it, but I admire you, Minerva. I always have." Riddle lied.

"You're full of it, Riddle." Minerva said pushing him aside.

"Do you ever let anyone in?" Riddle asked.

"That's none of your concern." Minerva said.

Riddle again grabbed her arms and roughly forced his lips on hers. She wasn't prepared for him to kiss her. Her thoughts and emotions scramble. When she finally gained control of her senses, she pushed him away.

"I think you need to leave." Minerva hissed.

"Does my presence frighten you, Minerva?" Riddle smirked.

"Of course not." Minerva mumbled.

"I think otherwise." Riddle smirked again.

Minerva bit back a retort. Riddle responded by kissing her again, and this time she let him. She wanted to prove to him that she was not afraid of him. Riddle kissed her roughly. When she gasped for air, Riddle moved to her neck and jaw line. She again, lost all control of her senses. She had never been this close to anyone before. Riddle's fingers moved to remove her robe.

"Riddle, this stops now." Minerva gasped.

"We're two consenting adults, Minerva." Riddle growled into her ear.

"We can't, I'm a professor." Minerva rushed.

"Where's the Gryffindor bravery you pride yourself in?" Riddle challenged.

Minerva didn't respond. Riddle pushed her onto the bed, he knew he had hit a nerve and had her cornered. The rest of the night seemed to be an intoxicating blur. When they were finished, Riddle lay back against the pillows with his arms behind his head until Minerva was asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he left to hide his Horcrux, and vanished from Hogwarts in the pitch darkness. Minerva awoke the next morning to find Riddle gone. She should have expected just as much. She got up and prepared for the day like any other, masking her emotions. The students seemed so cheerful while as Minerva felt the exact opposite. She decided from then on, she would never let anyone take advantage of her the way Riddle had. She would live her life pretending like that night had never happened.

_One month later…_

Minerva had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer, forcing herself to get away from Hogwarts. She hadn't once seen Riddle and for that she was glad. Thinking of him only humiliated her. Lately, she hadn't been feeling that great. She was often sick, tired, and emotional; three things out of character for Minerva McGonagall. She decided that a visit to Poppy Pomfrey at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing was in order. Poppy gave her grim news, which caused Minerva to burst into tears. She was pregnant. When Minerva's tears had slightly subsided, Poppy called for Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked in and requested Poppy to leave, after promising to tell this news to no one. Poppy agreed and left. Minerva sat curled up on a bed and Dumbledore took a seat beside her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know." Minerva quivered.

"You could always give the child up." Dumbledore said softly.

"I don't know if I could do that." Minerva sobbed.

Dumbledore appeared to mull things over for a bit before furthering the conversation.

"Is the child Riddle's?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know?" Minerva asked.

"I've had my suspicions, but you confirmed them." Dumbledore said.

"What do I do?" Minerva sniffled.

"You'll take the fall term off. You'll come back for the spring term." Dumbledore said.

"What about the baby?" Minerva asked.

"That is for you to decide." Dumbledore said.

_Eight months later…_

Minerva gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. Minerva was instantly attached to the little girl with big green eyes, but she knew what she had to do. That child had to grow up not knowing of her parentage. Riddle was beginning to make a name for himself in the Dark Circles, and things were only bound to get worse. If Riddle knew he had a daughter, who knew what extreme he was capable of? Minerva decided a nice Muggle family would be appropriate for her daughter. She would alter their memories, make them believe that her daughter was their daughter, and pray Riddle never caught wind of this. Minerva disapparated with her daughter in hand. She tried to walk to a house, but her legs wouldn't move.

"This is for the best, Minerva." Dumbledore said suddenly appearing.

"I'm going to miss her." Minerva said choking on her tears.

"There, there, it's not really goodbye. You'll see her soon enough." Dumbledore smiled.

"But she won't know." Minerva said.

"No, but its better that she doesn't. Think of her safety." Dumbledore said.

"You're right, Albus." Minerva conceded.

Minerva rang the doorbell. A friendly looking couple with a toddler in tow opened the door. Minerva pulled out her wand, performing a charm to alter their memories. All the while in tears, Minerva placed her daughter in the woman's arms. Minerva quickly walked away, not even looking back; but before she disapparated she muttered something.

"Goodbye Lily."

. . . . The older Minerva wiped away a single tear that had fallen from her eyes. She wasn't involved with Lily's life like she should have been, but she was there. She had been the one to visit the Evans family to tell Lily she was a witch. She watched her daughter get sorted into Gryffindor, earn top marks in her class, reject James Potter, become a prefect, lose her friendship with Severus Snape, become Head Girl, date James Potter, marry James Potter, and have a son with James Potter. Minerva peered out the window again. Her daughter had died ten years ago at the hand of her own unknowing father. The pain still tore at her heart. But tomorrow started a new year at Hogwarts, and with that year brought Harry Potter, her grandson, to Hogwarts.


End file.
